


Fun House

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Clones, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Ryuji hated the hall of mirrors and then things started coming out of them.





	Fun House

 

“So what, exactly, are we looking at?” Ryuji muttered to Akira.

“I’m...not really sure.” Morgana replied.

The building before them as tall, enormous actually, but that was not what caught their attention. It was the rather large circus tent and carnival rides on top of the building that made them confused.

“Well, the Navi did take the key word as “circus”, so…” Futaba stated.

“Man, this is gonna be a pain.” Ryuji sighed.

Their target was Masaki Hiroi, president and owner of a very large toy company. However, recently it had come to light that many of his toys were making children sick. High levels of lead and other dangerous chemicals had been rumored to be in a lot of his toys. Plus it was said he had been subjecting his female workers to various forms of sexual harassment.

“We just need to find our target and change his heart. We cannot allow him to harm innocent children or females any longer.” Yusuke declared.

“You guys start climbing, I’ll see what I can find out.” Futaba said.

Admittedly, climbing the building was the easy part after they latched onto an elevator and rode that up to the top. As they climbed the fence to get into the circus, Futaba came over the comm.

“Whoa, this place is massive. We might have to split up to cover more ground.” Futaba stated.

In the end, it came down to Ann and Morgana, Akira and Ryuji, Makoto and Yusuke while Haru stayed at the front entrance to keep an eye out. As they walked away, Ryuji felt a slight blush come to his face as Ann gave him a wink. Man, he knew he shouldn't have told Ann about his crush!

“So where are we heading?” Ryuji asked as they wandered.

“Oracle said she sensed something coming from the funhouse, so we are heading there.” Akira stated.

Ryuji nodded as they snuck their way into the house through the roof. They snuck through the twisting tunnels and winding mazes until they came across a room of mirrors.

“Aw man, I hate shit like this.” Ryuji muttered as Akira took the led.

At one point, Akira turned the corner, but when Ryuji followed, he wasn’t there.

“Eh? Joker? Joker!” Ryuji hissed.

He pulled out his pipe and held it out. He slowly moved his way through the maze, but after running into the fourth mirror, he was about ready to start smashing them. He raised his pipe when his wrist was grabbed. Startled, he looked back, only to relax when he saw Joker.

“There you are, don’t sneak up on me like that!” Ryuji said thankful.

Joker, however didn’t say anything and didn’t release his wrist. Ryuji turned and pulled, but he still wouldn’t let go.

“Joker?” Ryuji asked as Joker moved closer into his personal space.

Ryuji took a few steps back, only to hit the mirror. Yet, Joker still kept coming, pinning his wrist to the mirror while his other hand slipped around his waist. Ryuji’s face flushed and he stuttered.

“Joker! Knock it off, man!” Ryuji stuttered.

Joker just leaned in and god, were his eyes always that dark? Ryuji leaned back, but there was nowhere to go and oh my god, Joker was kissing him! Ryuji’s eyes went wide and he quickly shoved Joker away. A swipe of his pipe and Joker disappeared.

“Fucking shadows, man!” he hissed, rubbing his lips with the back of his hand.

He bolted down the hallway, but as he did so, another Joker stepped into his way. He hesitated and in that moment, the Joker ripped the pipe from his hands.

“Shit!” he yelled as his pipe disappeared into the darkness.

The Joker lunged forward and Ryuji dodged, trying to go after his lost weapon. Around another corner, he found another Joker, holding his pipe. Ryuji pulled his gun, but found himself tackled to the floor. The Joker from earlier had him pinned and he glared at them from behind his mask.

“Motherfuckers!” he snapped.

The one holding his pipe knelt down, leaning on the pipe with a smile and Ryuji was distinctly aware that this shadow could literally bash his head in if it wanted to. Ryuji swallowed as his head was tilted up and his lips given a soft kiss. He pulled back, tried to get away, but the two of them seemed to have a hive mind. The one behind him pulled him up, holding his arms by his sides in a bear hug as the other continued to kiss him and stroke his hair.

It was embarrassing, it was humiliating and it was the hottest thing he had ever been a part of. The Joker in front of him kissed him deeply, forcing his mouth open with his tongue and shoving it inside. Ryuji let out a groan as the second Joker began to rub his chest. He pulled forward a bit and then slammed his head into the other Joker’s face. It disappeared with a howl and Ryuji surged forward to grab his pipe.

They tostled for it, Ryuji’s mask flying off in the process, but the other Joker pinned him and Ryuji hated to say that Joker sitting on his stomach with a smirk on his lips was super hot, but it was. The Joker pressed the pipe against his chest and leaned in with all its might, capturing Ryuji’s lips once more in a kiss that seemed to burn him. He struggled to get his hands free, but as soon as he did, another Joker slipped out of one of the mirrors and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the floor.

The old Joker, realizing it had another helper, smirked and threw the pipe away, not caring that it smashed into one of the mirrors and shattered it. Ryuji struggled violently as the new Joker bent down and took his chance with Ryuji’s lips. Distracted by trying to keep the Joker out of his mouth, he was startled to find his scarf taken from his neck and quickly tied around his wrists. 

“Oh fuck me.” Ryuji whispered harshly.

The two Jokers just smiled. One focused on keeping Ryuji’s mouth occupied while the other started to undress him. Ryuji’s eyes squeezed shut as he heard the zipper on his suit be pulled down. Cold air hit his chest and he shivered, but not before the Joker kissing him moved back and started to nip as his neck. The other Joker, meanwhile, took his time tracing each inch of Ryuji’s chest and abs, taking extra time to rub and pinch his nipples.

“Stop!” Ryuji said desperately.

The two chuckled at him and he hated that they sounded exactly like Akira. Hated that his body was responding to them. One hand suddenly disappeared and Ryuji moaned loudly as it wrapped around his erection. He buried his face in his shoulder, trying to keep himself quiet. If the real Akira heard him and found him like this, he would never live it down. He was suddenly lifted up and placed on the one Joker’s lap. It forced his head to turn and the kiss was explosive as the other Joker bent down.

His eyes snapped open when he felt something warm and wet engulf him. It was the most amazing feeling and he couldn’t stop himself from humping upwards to get more. The Joker took him all without fail and shit, Ryuji was so goddamn close already, it was embarrassing and just as he tipped over the edge, he felt the Joker sucking him off chuckle. 

That was enough for him and he slumped back against the other Joker when done. His mind was foggy, but he did note when they untied his hands to get the rest of his suit off. His hand were tied again just as fast and Ryuji found himself almost completely bare. The Joker before him gave him a manic smile and Ryuji felt his heart begin to beat very fast.

“W-Wait!” he yelped.

Fingers were quickly shoved in his mouth and he stared at the Joker in confusion. The fingers wiggled in his mouth and he started to suck on them, not sure what else to do. The Joker behind him took that time to start marking up Ryuji’s neck and shoulders again, making Ryuji flush. When the fingers were significantly coated, they were removed and Ryuji was quickly distracted by the next sheering kiss he was given.

He did, however, notice the first finger slipping inside. He squirmed and tried to move away, but he was held in place. Whimpering, he pulled away from the kiss, but his lips were quickly caught again by the other Joker. In that time frame, another finger was added and Ryuji winced. It hurt, but the two didn’t seem to be interested in slowing down. He felt trapped between them and wasn’t sure what to do.

The third finger slipped in place and Ryuji felt the burning pain inside him and he was about to start screaming bloody murder when…

“Oh shit!” his eyes grew wide before rolling back in his head.

That was definitely a good feeling and he pushed back on it to get more. He whined as the finger were removed, so lost in the pleasure of it all. And just like that, he felt something blunt against his rim. When had the Joker behind him removed his pants? He had no time to think twice before it shoved inside.

It was painful, the good feelings were gone and Ryuji choked back a scream. It was rough, like road rash, but in a more sensitive place. He tried to adjust, but before he had a chance, the Joker was moving. The Joker before him tried to distract him with kisses and touches and Ryuji leaned into them, just trying to distract from the pain. He shifted ever so slightly and…

“HOLY FUCK.” he yelped.

The fingers had been one thing, but this was a completely different level. He moaned helplessly as the Joker behind him pounded away at that spot over and over, the pain completely gone from his mind. The Jokers cooed at him, touching, stroking, pushing his pleasure farther and farther until Ryuji was a screaming mess. One final flash and he was done, coming across his chest. The Joker behind him grunted and he felt something warm fill him. Ryuji slumped back against him and just stared blankly at the ceiling, he was so tired.

The Joker pulled out and his outfit was pulled up enough to cover his modesty. The Joker before him got up and before he could think twice, disappeared back into a mirror. The other Joker scooped him up, but not before Ryuji had a chance to grab something. As they moved towards the mirror, he was reminded of something Makoto told them.

“People who criticize the president or the company have been known to disappear. We have to be extremely careful as we infiltrate his Palace.” her words echoed in his head.

With that in mind, he pulled back the mirror shard he had grabbed and stabbed the other. It disappeared with a howl and Ryuji stumbled before catching himself. Shivering and shaking, he cut through the scarf around his hands, hoping he could get a new one the next time they came to Mementos. Slowly, he pulled on his suit and grabbed his mask and gun before moving over to where his pipe lay. He grunted as he leaned down and felt a hot flush sweep his cheeks as he felt something slide down his leg.

He would never live this down. He couldn’t believe he had been so weak. The sudden rage he felt towards himself was unbearable, but he had to keep going. He could fall apart after they left the Palace. He stumbled around, taking a swipe at any Joker he saw without a second thought. He got to one area of the maze and paused, frowning. What the hell was that? Peeking around a corner, he flushed hotly and covered his mouth.

It was like some sort of goddamn porno and a freaky one at that! Akira was surrounded by at least five of Ryuji, all in various states of undress. One was even butt ass naked! They pressed up against him, had him completely cornered and Akira was desperately looking for a way out. Ryuji turned the corner and pulled his gun.

“Hit the deck!” he yelled.

Akira dropped to a kneel and the Ryujis looked at him as he blew their heads off until none were left. Pleased they were alone, Ryuji inched closer, still somewhat cautious.

“Thanks.” Akira stated.

“That was definitely something.” Ryuji stated.

“They all started appearing from the mirrors when I lost you...what happened to your neck?” Akira paused, eying the marks.

Ryuji blinked and looked in the nearest mirror. Oh god, without his scarf, the marks were so obvious. He flushed brightly and looked away.

“I uhhh ran into a bit of trouble.” he muttered, trying to zip his suit all the way up.

“Huh, like I did?” Akira asked.

“Yeahhhh, something along those lines.” Ryuji muttered rubbing at the marks.

He never saw the flash of jealousy in Akira’s eyes.

“I didn’t expect Ann to be a biter.” Akira muttered and Ryuji looked away.

“It ummm wasn’t Ann.” Ryuji replied.

Oh God, Ryuji! Why had he said that? Why couldn’t he just go along with it? This would just lead to more questions.

“Oh, Makoto then? I can definitely see her as a biter.” Akira asked.

“No….” Ryuji trailed off.

“Haru?” Akira shrugged.

“Still off.” Ryuji was so nervous. 

“Please don’t tell me it was Futaba.” he begged.

“Dude! She’s like my kid sister!” Ryuji gasped.

Akira frowned and looked at him and then at the marks. Akira moved closer and for a second, Ryuji wondered what was going on behind those dark eyes of his. Suddenly, the mirror before Ryuji began to ripple and before he could move, another Joker’s arms slipped around him. He cursed and tried to struggle as the face appeared and it smirked. There was a loud bang and the Joker disappeared.

Ryuji and Akira just stood there, Akira’s gun still pointed where the fake Joker had once been before he put his arm down.

“I see.” Akira trailed off.

“Please don’t be mad.” Ryuji’s words rushed out before he could think about them.

He wasn’t even sure why he said it. Maybe he was terrified that Akira, who had stood by him through thick and thin, would be disgusted by him. That he would hate him after seeing this. Ryuji suddenly felt very, very small and scared.

“Skull. I’m not mad. I will admit, it’s a little annoying to know some fake got to you before I did.” Akira said.

Ryuji’s brain short circuited and he looked at Akira, who just leaned in close and gave him a sexy smirk.

“Don’t worry. I’ll just have to make it up to you later.” Akira said with a wink.

Ryuji was pretty sure his face couldn’t get any brighter. He rubbed his cheeks as Akira chuckled.

“Though I do admit, that one fake Skull gave me a really interesting idea. It is surprisingly sexy to see you just in a mask and nothing else.” Akira purred.

“JOKER!” he yelped.

They fought their way through the maze and Ryuji could not hide his blush. He was pretty sure he had seen more dicks today than all his years in the bathhouses or locker rooms. They made it to the end and Ryuji let out sigh as they looked around. Akira looked up and hummed.

“That explains a lot.” he muttered.

Looking up, Ryuji flushed and groaned. The name of the house was the ‘Fun House of Pleasures’.

“I’m going to enjoy the moment I get to hit him in the face with my pipe.” Ryuji muttered as they walked away.

“Joker, Skull, meet up with everyone at the entrance.” Futaba stated over the com.

As they made it to the front gates, they found Ann and Morgana already standing there. Ann looked annoyed to all hell while Morgana was nursing a large head wound. As they waited, Makoto and Yusuke showed up, but they refused to look at each other.

“I think it’s best we go home for now.” Makoto said with a cough.

“I second the idea.” Yusuke said quickly.

“I agree. Let’s get the hell out of his hellhole.” Ann said hotly.

“Whoa, what happened to you all?” Ryuji asked.

“It seems the president has some very...carnal desires.” Yusuke coughed.

“We had to ride through an entire rollercoaster of female bodies, ok? I’m a little skeeved out and I want a shower.” Ann demanded.

“Ah, well, we ended up in an absolutely fascinating…” Yusuke started, but Makoto straight up punched him in the stomach and he curled into himself with a groan.

“We are not discussing that. Let’s go.” Makoto stated coldly.

They left the Palace and all went their separate ways as soon as they got back. All except Ryuji and Akira that is. Morgana ran off somewhere to sulk, so the two were left alone. Ryuji looked at Akira and had to stop himself from blushing.

“So I guess I will see you later?” he said weakly.

Akira grabbed his wrist and pulled him close.

“Or, you could come to my room and we could have a little fun. I’m feeling a bit pent up and could use a little help.” Akira said sexily.

Ryuji couldn’t say yes fast enough and as they ran back to Cafe Leblanc, Ryuji smiled. Maybe that Palace hadn’t been so bad after all.

  
  
  



End file.
